


you should know by now that i'm right (for you)

by takemehome21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, Love Confessions, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemehome21/pseuds/takemehome21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy hates game night. Well, until the group plays Slap or Kiss since it's the catalyst of him finally getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should know by now that i'm right (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://andasr.tumblr.com/post/129038906036/powai-spin-the-bottle-except-instead-of-kissing) post.
> 
> Title is from Trouble by Cage The Elephant.

Bellamy doesn't know why weekly game nights became a thing with his group of friends. Every Saturday night they congregate at someone's place, order way too much takeout, buy way too much alcohol, and play whatever stupid games someone suggests.

“Get ready to have your minds blown by this awesome game,” Raven announces.

They're having game night at her and Gina's apartment which means they get final say on the games they play.

Bellamy sighs about a thousand times in his head at Raven's words. Since it's her place and she has final say, they all know that they're going to end up playing Raven's game. And Raven's games always end up with someone embarrassed, injured, or both.

“Lay it on us,” Clarke says from her spot on the couch beside him.

It also doesn't help that he's in love with Clarke and is constantly embarrassing himself around her thanks to Raven's shenanigans (and his own if he's being honest).

“Okay, so it's called Slap or Kiss,” she begins.

That gets oohs and ahhs out of their group, but most of the noise is coming from Jasper.

“It's basically like spin the bottle but a thousand times better. So you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will either kiss you or slap you.”

“I'm so in,” Miller says. “I'd love to slap you guys. Especially Murphy.”

Raven stands up with a smirk and Bellamy knows for a fact that they're all screwed.

“Ah but there's a catch my dear Nathan. You don't get to decide. The _group_ decides while you're not in the room so that the kiss or slap is a complete surprise.”

Raven turns and winks at Bellamy before sitting back down beside her girlfriend. _I hate my life_ plays on repeat in Bellamy's head and he shifts on the couch out of nervousness.

“Everyone get on the floor,” Raven shouts, corking one of the empty wine bottles.

She tests it out, spinning it multiple times while everyone gets situated on the floor.

“I'll go first,” Monty says and is met with cheers.

Jasper claps his hands on his shoulders and says, “Spin it well my friend.”

And then the game is off with Monty landing on Lincoln first. The group votes and the decision is kiss.

Then Lincoln gets a kiss from Gina.

Gina gets slapped (lightly) by Harper.

Harper gets a quick kiss from Miller.

Miller gets a loving slap from Bellamy.

And then Bellamy spins and because all the forces in the universe are against him, the bottle points towards Clarke.

His cheeks redden despite him pleading with his body to keep it cool.

“Oh shit,” Harper whispers across the circle and Jasper slaps a hand over his mouth so his giggles don't come out.

“Off you go,” Raven tells him.

With a sigh he gets off the floor and walks to the bathroom. He turns on the shower so that he can't hear their deliberations (Raven's rule).

After not even thirty seconds there's a knock on the door which means it's okay for him to re-join the group. Bellamy tries not to be frightened by how quick it took them to decide.

When he sits back down in his spot Clarke comes to sit in front of him.

“You ready?” She asks, eyebrows lifting and smirk firmly in place.

“Hell no,” he responds.

And before he can think to brace himself for whatever is to come, Clarke puts her hands on his shoulders and presses her mouth against his.

Bellamy can faintly hear cheers over the erratic beating of his heart.

His hands reach up to grip her forearms and he opens his mouth to kiss her back. The pressure of his hands against her makes Clarke groan and shift closer to Bellamy and he's in heaven. He should probably thank Raven later for choosing this game.

Clarke pulls away from him before he's ready for the kiss to end and he has to stop himself from going in for another.

She gives him a sheepish smile that he can't return because his mouth is hanging open in shock.

“Hot damn,” Jasper says from behind Clarke.

He hears someone whistle and then Clarke is moving away from him to go back to her spot three people away from him.

She spins the bottle and Bellamy presses his lips together and folds his hands over his lap so he doesn't do something corny like reach up and hold his fingers to his lips to savour the moment.

Clarke's spin lands on Raven and the group votes for a slap. Bellamy didn't raise his hand for either option because he's still reeling from the kiss.

Then Raven gets a disgustingly sloppy kiss from Jasper.

Jasper gets a slap from Murphy. (Bellamy voted slap on that one to get back at Jasper for his inappropriate whistle and comment about him and Clarke).

Murphy gets a slap from Octavia.

And Octavia gets a slap from Gina.

“That was awesome guys,” Raven says, clapping excitedly. “Should we play again?”

Half say yes and half say no so they decide on a different, more calm game that they can play.

Bellamy has a hard time making eye contact with Clarke for the rest of the night and he hates it.

*

The next morning Bellamy gets a text from Clarke that says: _tell the group we can't have game nights at raven's anymore... she gets too excited and then me and gina are stuck cleaning up because we love her the most_.

Attached is a picture of Raven face down on the couch with Gina standing beside it with her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

 _If you guys would've have listened to me when I said game night was a bad idea in the first place you wouldn't be in this predicament_ , Bellamy replies.

 _You suck_ , Clarke replies with a frowning emoji.

 _You love me_ , Bellamy sends without thinking.

No reply comes after that and Bellamy thinks he's going to worry himself so much that he's going to get grey hairs.

Octavia calls him crazy and Bellamy can't help but agree.

*

A few days later Raven comes into the coffee shop he works at on some weeknights.

“I guess I should thank you,” Bellamy says when she walks up to the counter.

“For what? My existence?”

“Of course. But also for the game you chose on Saturday.”

“I know the game was fun but I don't think it was that amazing that you should thank me,” she says as he rings up her usual order.

“If we didn't play that game I would've gone my whole life without knowing what it's like to kiss Clarke. And I assume you were part of the reason kiss was chosen over slap.”

Raven scoffs and shakes her head while handing him exact change for her coffee.

“What?” Bellamy asks, confused by her reaction.

“You guys are the stupidest people I know,” she replies.

Bellamy's eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth to tell her that he's offended but she starts speaking again before he can.

“Do you want to know a little secret about game night last Saturday?” Raven asks and when he nods she continues. “I didn't come up with the game. _Clarke_ did.”

“But why did you announce it then?”

“Oh my god. I'm really going to have to spell it out for you.”

“Spell what out?” He asks.

“Clarke told me about the game and that I should suggest it. When your spin landed on her she was the first one to vote kiss and everyone followed suit because it’s you guys. She wanted to kiss you, Bellamy, but she wanted me to suggest the game because she's too much of a chicken to tell you how she really feels.”

“Fuck,” Bellamy whispers. “She wanted to kiss me. Holy shit, Raven.”

“I know. So do something about it. Soon.”

Someone behind Raven clears their throat and they both startle at the noise.

Raven moves along the counter to pick up her coffee and the guy behind her goes up to order.

“I'm so sorry, sir. What can I get you today?”

As Bellamy puts the man's order in Raven gives him a thumbs before she goes out the door.

Bellamy has a smile on his face for the rest of his shift and it makes people leave money in the usually empty tip jar.

*

The next time Bellamy can see Clarke is game night on Saturday the following week. They've talked throughout the week but Bellamy didn't feel comfortable talking about how they feel about each other over a text message or a phone call.

Since they live close to each other and Jasper and Monty's apartment is far they decided to carpool. Bellamy thinks it's the perfect opportunity to address what happened last Saturday.

“Bellamy I'm here. Stop primping and let's go,” Clarke says when she lets herself in to his apartment.

“I don't need to primp. I'm naturally gorgeous,” Bellamy replies, walking out of the bathroom to greet Clarke.

“That you are,” she says with a smile.

He walks around the couch to get his phone that's plugged in charging next to the TV. He moves to go open the door but Clarke stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Before we leave can we sit down and talk?”

This is not part of Bellamy’s plan. He was going to talk to her in the car because there was nowhere to escape to so he couldn’t chicken out. But she’s beaten him to the punch and for once he has no idea what she’s thinking.

"Sure," he says, voice a little shaky.

Bellamy sits down on one end of his couch and Clarke sits on the other.

“Bellamy, I'm in love with you. After that kiss last week I've been trying to get a read on you to see if maybe I'm not alone in this. But I can't figure it out and I can’t wait any longer. I need you to know that I love you, as my best friend and as more than a friend.”

She takes a breath and Bellamy can't do anything but stare at her. After his talk with Raven he was ninety percent sure that she liked him too but he didn't expect a love declaration on his shitty couch on a Saturday night.

“I might be making a total fool of myself right now but I don't even care. I love you and I'm tired of not saying it. So, yeah. What's your opinion on this?”

He really, really, really doesn't mean to laugh but the way she ends it, like she just told him about a business deal and not that she's in love with him, is too hilarious not to laugh.

“Oh,” Clarke says dejectedly.

“Shit, I didn't mean it like that. It's just the way you asked for my opinion was so cute and hilarious, I swear I'm not laughing at the other stuff you said.”

“Okay," she says with a slight nod. “So how do you feel about the other stuff I said?”

“I'm about to burst with happiness, Clarke. I love you so much. This past week has been torture knowing how it feels to kiss you but not knowing if you wanted to date me.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

She launches herself across the couch and tackles him onto his back. The air is knocked out of his lungs but he can't bring himself to care because Clarke is kissing him and not just because of a stupid game. Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her like he's been dying to do for months.

“So we're dating now right?” He asks when she pulls away too soon.

“Of course.”

“I wish we could have our first date right now but we'll get punched if we miss game night for a date night.”

“I love you a lot but not enough to face the wrath of Raven and Jasper,” she says with a smirk.

“Ditto,” he jokes.

“We should really get going,” Clarke whispers as she eyes his lips.

“Yeah, don't want to be late,” he replies, hand coming up to caress her cheek.

Clarke hums in agreement and closes the distance between them. They kiss slowly, not in any rush even though they have places to be. They're content with getting lost in each other, lips pressing against lips and then cheeks and then jaws and then necks.

“Fuck,” Bellamy groans as Clarke's mouth latches on to a spot on his neck just below his jaw.

“Okay, I lied. I don't care about game night. Let's skip it,” Clarke murmurs into his skin.

“I wish we could. Let's just get tonight over with and then you can sleep over here and we'll spend the whole day together tomorrow doing whatever you want.”

Clarke lifts her head and presses one last kiss to his lips before getting off him and the couch.

“I agree to your terms.”

“Can't wait to see what you have in mind for tomorrow,” Bellamy says as he gets up from the couch.

Clarke smiles at him and puts on her jacket while he does the same. They walk out of his apartment hand in hand and Bellamy's can't remember a time he's been this happy.

*

They arrive at Jasper's and Monty's place hand in hand and when Wells opens the door for them his jaw nearly hits the floor.

"It's about damn time," he says, eyes glued to their joined hands.

Clarke shakes her head and lets go of Bellamy's hand so she can hug Wells.

“I hear last week was an eventful game night,” Wells says after Clarke pulls away from him.

“It was pretty great,” Clarke says, looking at Bellamy with a smile.

Bellamy steps forward to give Wells a hug. Wells was away all of last week, having his yearly visit with his father on the west coast and Bellamy missed having another sensible, not crazy person to hang out with.

“Well let's go inside so everyone else can freak out about this new relationship.”

Bellamy laughs and presses a kiss to Clarke's cheek.

“We want to tell them right?”

“Of course.”

“Brace yourself for crazy reactions.”

They walk inside hand in hand and before either of them can say hello they're being gripped in the tightest hug they've ever received.

“You guys!” Jasper shouts in both their ears and gives them a squeeze.

“Can we at least sit down before getting attacked?” Clarke asks.

“Sorry, I'm just so fucking excited,” Jasper replies and moves away from them.

They sit together on the love seat because, “You guys are in _love_ , duh,” Harper says. Raven can’t stop smirking at them and Monty gives Clarke a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. But other than that it’s totally normal. Except for when Bellamy kisses Clarke’s cheek and a chorus of “finally” rings out.

They end up playing Apples to Apples first because that’s what Clarke likes. Jasper gives up his final say because Clarke got the guy.

“You mean the _nerd_ ,” Raven corrects.

After that Monty suggests, “The Newlywed Game, but more like the Newly-dating Game because nobody is married yet.”

At Clarke’s look Bellamy shrugs.

“Why not?” He says to the group.

But to Clarke he says, “Let’s crush them.”

Clarke smiles and high fives him. No couple knows each other like they do. They’ve got this in the bag.

And they do crush everyone. They’re the only couple to get a perfect score and it doesn’t sit well with the other newly-daters.

“You guys definitely cheated. I always thought you had some sort of telepathic ability that just worked with each other and tonight proves that,” Raven says after Harper reveals the scores.

“Sadly there’s no telepathy going on here,” Bellamy replies.

“It’s not our fault we’ve known each other for so long and have good memories,” Clarke says turning her face to smile at Bellamy.

Bellamy smiles back at her and takes her hand so he can give it a soft squeeze. They get lost in each other for a moment only to be brought back by someone clearing their throat.

“As the person who is the most excited that these two got together I’d like to propose a toast,” Jasper says, standing up from his spot on the couch. “To Bellamy and Clarke, for finally getting their shit together and getting together.”

“Huzzah!” Harper yells and downs the rest of her beer.

The rest of the group cheers and finishes their drinks. Clarke laughs and Bellamy shakes his head but he loves it.

*

“Who knew so many people were invested in our love lives?” He says to Clarke on the way home.

“It was much easier to handle once I had a few cocktails. Too bad you’re our DD.”

“I just wanted you to enjoy yourself despite our crazy friends.”

“And they say chivalry is dead,” she replies, voice a little slurred.

Bellamy reaches over and brings her hand up to his lips. She giggles when she feels the stubble on his face against her hand.

“You’re too good for me, Bellamy,” Clarke says softly a few minutes later.

Bellamy smiles and when he looks back at Clarke she’s sleeping with her head against the window.

He hates having to wake her up when they get back to his apartment but he is so tired that he wouldn’t be able to carry her.

“Clarke, you’ve got to get up,” Bellamy whispers once he’s opened the passenger door.

“Car’s comfy,” she says, burrowing further in the seat.

“If you get out of the car I can promise you an even comfier bed inside,” he replies.

Her eyes open at that and Bellamy smiles.

“A bed sounds nice.”

Bellamy nods in agreement and helps her out of the car and into his building. In the elevator she leans on him, arm around his waist and head on his shoulder. They’ve been dating for less than day and he already thinks this is the best relationship he’s ever had.

“Can we snuggle in your bed?” Clarke asks when the elevator opens on his floor.

“Of course, I would accept nothing less than tons of cuddling.”

“Mm,” Clarke hums. “You’re the best.”

Bellamy manages to get her to change into a pair of his sweatpants and a sleep shirt before she collapses onto his bed. When Bellamy finally joins her after changing and brushing his teeth Clarke’s almost asleep.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers when Bellamy settles in beside her.

She scoots closer to him and rests her head on his chest.

“I’ve loved you for so long.”

“Me too, Clarke. I love you.”

She mumbles something else but she’s half asleep so it comes out as gibberish. Bellamy grins and shifts so he can wrap his arm around her and bring her closer.

“Goodnight,” he murmurs and kisses her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

*

Waking up the next morning with Clarke clinging to him, her face pressed to his neck, is definitely something he wants to do more often.

“You’re like a space heater,” Clarke murmurs, lips brushing his skin.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asks.

“It’s the best,” she replies as Bellamy moves to press a kiss to her forehead.

He laughs softly and shifts so he’s on his side facing her.

“I need breakfast. Do you want to go out and get some?”

“Why go out when you’ve got a master chef right here?” Bellamy responds pointing at himself with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m sorry Gordon Ramsay, I didn’t realize that was you I went home with.”

“Your wit and sarcasm is astounding.”

“Why thank you,” Clarke says and rolls over slowly to get out of bed.

Bellamy follows her lead and gets out of bed to go make them breakfast. Clarke slides into a stool at the island and rests her head against the cold counter.

“Eggs or pancakes?” Bellamy asks from the other side of island.

“Definitely pancakes. With chocolate chips, please.”

Bellamy nods and starts to get the ingredients out of the cupboards as Clarke watches with a fond expression.

“You have to teach me how to cook,” Clarke says. “I want to return the favour and every time I try cooking on my own it does not end well.”

Bellamy mixes the ingredients into a gooey batter and goes over to the stove to pour it on to the frying pan.

“Okay. But how about another day when you’re not hung over?”

“Deal,” she says and closes her eyes for a minute.

She hears the sizzle from the pan as the batter hits the heat and Bellamy humming a song she can’t recognize.

“Clarke,” Bellamy calls. She opens her eyes slightly and he continues, “Can you get the plates and cutlery for us?”

She hums in agreement and gets moving. Just as she turns around after getting the plates from the cupboard Bellamy’s in front of her and kissing her softly. He sighs against her mouth and pulls away right when she was getting into the kiss.

“What was that for?” She asks breathlessly.

“I’m just glad we’re finally doing this,” he responds and rubs his thumb against her cheek.

“Having breakfast together?”

“Well, yes. But I meant us being together, dating.”

“Me too,” Clarke says with a smile.

*

Clarke doesn’t tell Bellamy what they’re doing after breakfast so he just follows her lead on everything.

“So you’re really not going to tell me what the plan is?” He asks.

They’ve been walking around for twenty minutes and he has no idea where they could be headed. He doesn’t mind too much because he’s holding Clarke’s hand and there’s a cool breeze which makes her walk closer to him. It’s not terrible but he just wants to be in the know.

“You’ll find out when we get there,” is all she says.

After another ten minutes of walking, mindless on his part, planned on hers, Bellamy realizes where she’s leading him.

“Why are we going to the university?”

"Bellamy," Clarke sighs, squeezing his hand.

“Sorry,” he says and lets out a quiet laugh. "I'll stop asking questions."

“Thank you,” she responds and pulls him along to keep pace with her.

Bellamy hasn't been to campus since Octavia and Clarke graduated last year so he's feeling a bit nostalgic. He keeps trailing behind Clarke because he wants to take his time and just enjoy the old ivy covered buildings and the peaceful courtyards. But Clarke has something else in mind.

“I feel like I'm a dog who really wanted to go on a walk and you're the reluctant owner who really just wants to be sitting on the couch,” Clarke says out of nowhere.

Bellamy laughs so loud that people walking by them turn to give him dirty looks.

“What the fuck kind of simile was that?”

“A very good one.”

“Not really,” he says bluntly and her face falls. “I'm nowhere near reluctant and I don't want to be anywhere but here with you.”

Clarke smiles at that and stops to hug him in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Even though I have no idea where we're going and it's stressing me out,” he adds.

“My little control freak,” Clarke says as she pulls away from him.

She runs her fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck then grabs his hand again.

“We're close. I promise.”

“I trust you.”

Clarke smiles and starts walking faster and Bellamy keeps her speed.

She stops in front of a bench that's across the road from their favourite coffee shop on campus.

“Oh wow,” Bellamy whispers.

“You remember?” Clarke asks, tugging him to sit down on the bench beside her.

“Of course I do.”

Bellamy puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans her head against his shoulder.

“I thought it would be nice for our first date to be where we first met,” she says quietly, a little nervous.

“Clarke, you're amazing,” he says. “This is perfect.”

He leans down and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead, suddenly overcome with emotion.

When he met Clarke in this exact spot five years ago he had no idea that she was going to be his best friend and the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Sitting here with her now, on their first date, is a lot to handle.

“I never told you this but you were right,” Clarke says.

“Right about what?”

“What we argued about when we met,” she replies quickly trying not to give him too much to be smug about.

Bellamy smirks and says, “I knew it!”

Five years ago Bellamy had been sitting on this bench reading a novel when he should've been reading his textbooks. He was just getting to the good part of the book when papers landed at his feet. Intrigued he had picked it up and saw it was a history essay by Clarke Griffin, a first year student at the time.

Curious, he started to read it, immediately spotting holes in her analysis.

_“Oh thank god,” a voice says from beside him._

_Bellamy looks up and says, “huh?”_

_“That's my paper,” Clarke says._

_“It needs some work. The analysis is pretty weak. I know the professor you have and she'll rip this to shreds.”_

_“Excuse me?” She asks incredulously._

_“I only read the first two paragraphs so maybe the rest of the essay is better but don't expect to get a good mark,” Bellamy says simply._

_“And just who do you think you are? Nobody asked for your opinion. And I did everything the professor asked so yeah I think I_ will _get a good mark.”_

_“Sorry for thinking that you, a first year, might want some help from me, a fourth year history major who's had this professor three times and aced all of her classes.”_

_Clarke stares at him, chest heaving and hands clenched. Bellamy knows she won't apologize because she seems to be just as hard headed as he is. But he knows in his heart that he won the argument._

_It should be alarming that he feels so good about winning a fight with a complete stranger but the defeated look on her face trumps everything._

_“Can I have my essay back?”_

_Bellamy hands back her paper with a sickly sweet smile and turns back to his book figuring she'll leave so he can read in peace._

_But she doesn't._

_He sees her shifting from foot to foot out of the corner of his eye and says, “Why are you still here?”_

_“I'm waiting for my roommate to get off work. Not that it's any of your business,” she snips._

_Just as Bellamy opens his mouth to reply Octavia calls his name as she runs across the street from the coffee shop._

_“Hey O,” he says, standing up to greet her._

_“Clarke!” Octavia says when she sees who's standing beside him. “Cool you guys already met, saves me the introductions.”_

_Bellamy looks at Clarke and finds her already staring at him._

_“Great,” she mumbles and Bellamy glares at her._

“I almost failed that essay. I should've listened to you,” Clarke says, bringing Bellamy out of his memories.

“You would've gotten the hang of it without my unwarranted criticism.”

“Maybe,” she replies and squeezes his hand.

Bellamy sighs happily and pulls her closer to him.

“This is nice,” he says quietly.

“Yeah,” she says. “I hate to break up the cuddle fest going on right now but I was planning on going to get coffee and croissants for us.”

Bellamy hums and says, “You sure know how to wine and dine a guy eh?”

“Ha ha,” Clarke says and moves to pinch his side.

Bellamy jerks away from her fingers and Clarke laughs at him.

“Monty is working today. He'll probably give me our drinks for free,” she says with a smirk.

“Hey! I'm not a cheap date.”

“Sure you're not sweetie,” Clarke says as she stands up.

Bellamy tries to scowl at her but he's just so happy that it turns into a grin.

“Do they have pumpkin spice yet?” He asks.

“Sadly no. Just regular, un-pumpkin spiced coffee.”

Bellamy sighs and says, “Fine. I'll have the gross coffee then.”

Clarke nods and walks across the street to get them their drinks and snacks.

While he waits Bellamy pulls out his phone and opens a text to Miller.

_What do you do when you're on your first date but you're already in love and want to marry them?_

The reply is instantaneous.

_Propose. Put us all out of our misery so we don't have to wait around for when one of you will get the courage to do it._

_You're always the voice of reason. I appreciate you taking this seriously_ , Bellamy replies.

All he gets in response is a smiley face and not even in emoji form because Miller is old school.

“I told Monty we were on a date and he was so happy he refused to let me pay,” Clarke says as she sits back down beside him.

She hands him a cup from the tray and a paper bag that's warm and smells heavenly.

“I thought that would happen. It's okay though, I _am_ a cheap date,” he says with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

Clarke grins and takes a bite of her chocolate croissant. She looks at the coffee shop and almost chokes on the food in her mouth.

She coughs and says, “Monty is at the window with his phone up probably taking pictures of us to send in a group chat we're not a part of.”

Bellamy shakes his head and rubs Clarke's back as her coughs subside.

“Why are our friends so invested in our relationship?”

“Because they've been waiting as long as we have for us to get together. And they're nosy losers without cable TV.”

“Well, I think we should do something that's guaranteed to stop a few hearts,” he says putting his coffee back in the tray beside hers.

“And what would that be?”

Bellamy smiles and leans in to kiss her, letting one hand drop to her thigh while the other caresses her cheek.

Clarke hums against his mouth and grips his shirt with her free hand. Bellamy gives her slow open mouthed kisses, tasting the chocolate on her tongue. As he pulls away Clarke tries to follow him, not wanting the kiss to end.

Bellamy laughs and says, “I think that was sufficient.”

“Monty's probably passed out,” she replies breathlessly.

Clarke turns to look at the shop window and sees Monty with his phone glued to his ear and one hand pressed against the glass.

“I bet he's screaming on the phone with Jasper,” Bellamy says as he notices where she's looking.

“Definitely.”

*

Bellamy has no idea why they keep having game nights. It’s not like they _need_ something to do when they hang out. They’re all content with just sitting around and talking shit.

“Hey grandpa. Have a drink and try to relax,” Clarke says from beside him.

She’s got her hand on his thigh, rubbing back and forth to soothe him. And that’s the only good thing about tonight.

“Right hand yellow,” Harper says from where she’s sitting cross legged on the floor of Wells’ living room.

The choice of game might be why Bellamy is feeling so grumpy.

“I just don’t understand why we’re playing Twister. We’re not seven years old anymore,” he says to Clarke.

“I know but we just have to go with it,” she replies.

“I’d rather be lying in bed with you at home than watching Jasper do contortions at a stupid game night,” he says just loud enough that everyone else can here.

“Hey!” Raven shouts. “Don’t diss game night. If you’ve so conveniently forgot, game night is the catalyst of your relationship with Clarke.”

Bellamy huffs and rubs a hand over his face.

“Yeah Bellamy, don’t you remember that eventful game night?” Clarke coos.

He can’t help but smile at her despite his bad mood.

“Your wedding should be game themed to commemorate your beginning,” Monty chimes in from his position on the Twister mat.

“Yes, I’ll plan it all,” Harper says excitedly.

Bellamy blushes and turns his face away from Clarke. They’ve only been dating for three months. He doesn’t want her to think he’s gunning for marriage right now (even though he totally wants to marry her).

“When we get married none of you will be involved in the planning,” Clarke says.

The way she says it, like them getting married is a sure thing, pretty much makes his insides explode with happiness. He can barely keep the smile off his face but he tries to play it cool anyways.

“Yeah, maybe you guys won’t even be invited,” Bellamy adds.

That sets off the group. With each of them being a mix of outraged and offended, first with Bellamy and Clarke and then with each other when they start going over who should and shouldn’t be invited.

Amidst the commotion Clarke takes his hand in hers and squeezes it. She smiles shyly at him and Bellamy leans in to kiss her while their friends are distracted.

“I love you,” she whispers against his lips.

“I love you,” he says back.

And then a beat later, “You’re not freaking out about the topic of conversation, right?”

Clarke shakes her head minutely and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“Not at all,” she answers.

“Okay. It doesn’t have to be a big deal, we can just forget about it for now and if later –”

“Bellamy,” Clarke says. “I’m not freaking out, it’s cool. You don’t need to worry, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just don’t want you to feel pressured by me or our friends.”

“I don’t. I promise,” she says.

Bellamy smiles at her but something catches his eye and the little bubble they were in is effectively burst.

“Raven, let Jasper out of your headlock. Don’t you kids know how to play nice by now?”

She reluctantly lets go of him and he collapses to the floor saying something about being assaulted in his own home.

“Jasper you don’t live here,” Wells says.

“I live here in spirit,” Jasper mutters from the floor.

And everyone ignores him from the rest of the night like good friends do.

*

That night Bellamy sleeps over at Clarke’s place and before he drifts off Clarke taps his shoulder.

“What’s up Clarke?” He asks quietly.

“About what was said earlier,” she starts.

Bellamy opens his eyes and squints to see her in the dark without his glasses on. He doesn’t try to fill the silence while she gathers her thoughts, just watches her think.

“It doesn’t have to happen right now because this, us, is still pretty new. But in the future it’s something I’d like to happen.”

“Really?”

She moves in his arms so she’s facing him.

“Well, yeah. It’s taken us a while to get here but I know I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“Me too,” he replies with a smile.

“Good.”

“So, it’s a plan. Later,” Bellamy says as he leans his head closer to hers.

“Later,” she says and meets him halfway.

And they seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
